


Dance with me

by slicesofsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The Ark Station, The Masquerade Ball, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofsilver/pseuds/slicesofsilver
Summary: Reader has been dating Bellamy for some time now, knowing of Octavia too for almost as long as she's been with him. As the yearly Masquerade dance approaches Bellamy let's reader in on his plan to take Octavia to it. Things will take a turn just as everything seemed to be a fairytale.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!

** **

** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

**YOUR POV**

I was walking down the corridors of the Ark, carrying all my class books on my hands because, still to this day, I hadn't found the time to fix my broken backpack. I had also managed to sneak a copy of "The Great Gatsby" by Fitzgerald from the library: a book I loved and that I was sure Octavia would love too; at least I hoped she would or my surprise would have been nothing more than a big disappointment.

\- "Need some help with those books, sweetheart?"

Bellamy was resting his body against the wall of the next corridor I had to take a turn on, his trademark smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest, full guard uniform already on. I knew he had been waiting for me.

\- "That'd actually be very helpful, cadet Blake." –I smiled approaching him, offering him the books- "So, what brings you to this side of the ship during this beautiful day?"

\- "You." –he placed the books under his arm before taking my chin on his hand- "Always you."

I chuckled softly looking up at him before he pulled me to him and lowered his face so that our lips could finally meet. It was soft like it always was when we were out in the open. Well, as open as it could get inside a ship in space. As he pulled back, he took my hand in his and we started walking together.

\- "How was your day?"

\- "It was nice." –I shrugged my shoulders- "I may or may have not taken something from the library..."

\- "Y/N!" –he chuckled softly, eyeing me, whispering his next words- "You know you aren't supposed to do that, right?"

\- "I just broke a little... recommendation. It's not that much of a rule, really."

\- "It is."

\- "Not to me." –I tried not to laugh but failed completely- "You'll see why in a second."

\- "This better be good." –he shook his head at me- "I don't want you getting in trouble."

\- "Is your mom home?"

\- "Don't think so, why?" –he let go of my hand as we got to his room to open the door for me, slowly; I knew why- "After you."

\- "Always such a gentleman."

\- "Can't be anything else if I'm trying to ascend ranks in the guard."

\- "I guess you're right." –I entered the room, walking towards the table in the middle of the room and waiting for Bellamy to close the door and lock it after himself- "Alright, help me out."

He placed the books on the bed and together we moved the table to the side, revealing the floor that I already knew what hid; Bellamy pulled up the plaque.

\- "Anybody home today?" –I smiled, offering my hand to the shadows.

\- "Y/N! Finally!" –Octavia took my hand to get out- "I thought you weren't coming today, you're late."

\- "For good reason, trust me." –I sat on the bed prompting her to do the same, taking the pile of books and placing it on my lap while Bellamy closed the hiding spot.

\- "I'm not doing homework with you."

\- "You're such a mood killer." –I laughed putting all the books aside except one- "I may have to take this back immediately then..."

\- "Wait!" –she eyed the book, then Bellamy and then me with a smile on her face- "Is that... for me?"

\- "Surprise!" –I cheered, handing her the book- "It's one of my favorites so I hope you'll like it too..."

\- "Oh, Y/N!" –she hugged me and putting the book to her heart as she sat straight again- "You didn't have to, you could get in trouble..."

\- "What a way to ruin your own birthday, seriously, why are you always like this." –I furrowed my eyebrows, pretending to be hurt as Bellamy held back a laugh, gaining a scold from me.

\- "You remembered!" –Octavia looked so surprised, I had to look at Bellamy for reassurance... I mean, how could I forget? - "I'm so glad my brother finally asked you out."

\- "You and me both."

\- "Then that makes three."

Bellamy stood in front of me, taking my hands in his and pulling me up, holding me close in his arms as he started swinging us around the small room while Octavia cheered.

\- "I have a question."

\- "Shoot." –I moved my head from his chest up to look at him.

\- "It's more so a request..."

\- "Alright."

\- "You can say 'no', don't feel like you have to agree just because it's me and..."

\- "Out with it, Bell." –I tilted my head as we stopped moving- "I don't usually bite."

\- "Would you come to the dance with me?" –his eyes on mine made me feel like I was the most precious thing on the universe, I felt safe and loved and I could tell by his gaze and his hands on my cheeks that he had been going over this for a few days at least- "I mean, I'm sure I'll get that shift so I won't be attending the dance per se, but I'll be there and I was hoping you'd be there too."

I smiled, moving my hands to the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him, entangling my fingers on his soft mane as his own caressed my cheeks.

\- "It's a date." –I couldn't take the smile off my face as I moved back to look into his eyes.

\- "I love you."

He peeked my lips before hugging me tightly. I was so in love with him, I still had trouble believing he felt the same way about me. Of course, we had started as friends but it didn't take me long to catch feelings for him, always thinking he'd never feel the same way about me yet... here we were. My life was perfect.

\- "Your love disgusts me sometimes."

Octavia spoke with an annoyed tone but her lips were curled up into a smile as she looked at us from over the already opened book; she had lied on the bed and had already started eyeing it.

\- "Too bad I intend on sticking around." –I didn't move from Bellamy's arms, only turning my face to look at her and stick my tongue out.

\- "I didn't say I didn't want you to." –she stuck her tongue out my way.

\- "Great, because it's your birthday and we are going to be doing whatever the hell you want."

\- "Whatever I want?"

I seemed to have gained her complete attention with that as she sat on the bed, not letting go of her new book. I spent that whole afternoon with them, as I always did, until Bellamy had to leave for his shift. I'd usually then tell Octavia what I was doing in class and we'd do homework together or sometimes we went over the things she had more trouble with; just because she was stuck under the floor, didn't mean she couldn't learn like I did. I was four years older than her but I had managed to help her keep up with my lessons since I met her. I wasn't sure what Aurora did for rations but I always stayed with O until either she came back or Bellamy did; I hated knowing Octavia was there alone, unable to go out of their room and having to hide most of the time.

That day, however, we both sat on Bellamy's bed as she asked me to read out loud the novel I had brought her; I could always study and do my homework at night. In another world, maybe in one of Fitzgerald's novels, we'd have baked cookies or gone out to the park for a walk, even thrown her a surprise party but that wasn't our life. I had told my parents I would maybe stay out longer that night and, considering we lived in a ship from which I couldn't escape, they didn't mind. I could stay out all night if I wanted, they said. I knew they couldn't wait until I finally got the clear to move out, because that'd mean I had managed to land a job and could get them more rations. I had stopped really caring about how little they seemed to care about me long ago, paying their indifference about me by leaving them in the dark on each and every decision I had taken for the past 6 years. Sure, they knew about Bellamy; I wasn't even trying to hide my relationship but I wasn't eager to tell them about him either. They knew nothing about him, just his name and that he wanted to be a guard; but, just because they didn't care, it didn't mean they'd ever allow me to spend the night at Bellamy's though, so I always made sure to have a plausible explanation ready, just in case: that night I was supposed to be at the library, preparing my last finals for my training. Once I met Octavia, I realized I had to make a decision about my future: I could try and potentially get into the higher ranks of the ship's leadership or opt for a more 'usual' job. I knew Aurora wouldn't be able to hide O forever but I knew I could, but not by getting into politics: that'd mean weirder time tables, more scrutiny from everyone in the ship and unwanted visits most days. Teaching was not that bad: it gave me enough rations and by midday I was free and I could go back home to make sure O didn't feel lonely. I was more than happy with that. Not that I didn't wish things were different: be able to see Octavia live her life like she should be able to, not confined into a room just because she was born second to her brother. I knew why that rule was established, and I knew it was a sensible one, which was the reason I knew I could have never changed it. Instead, I decided I'd do whatever was in my hand to make sure O had a good life. The best we could get up there, anyway.

That night, after reading the book and talking about anything that came to mind, we had dinner together: I lightened a little match on an apple for her to blow; sure, it wasn't much but Octavia looked so happy... my heart felt always more at ease when she smiled.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

The fact that Y/N agreed to go to the dance with me put me in a good mood, which was exactly what I needed for the long shift ahead. Since nothing ever happened, I found my thoughts going back to her. I loved her. I was sure I had since I met her. We hadn't been supposed to meet; I mean, I was two years older than her and had already so much on my mind, friends had never been a priority. I noticed her the first day of my last year in school; I couldn't wait to get it over with but, as the days passed and Y/N and I got closer, I started to think maybe school wasn't that bad. She was ahead of her course in most subjects and that's how we met: during a project for history class; the rest? History. Very appropriate. Once she met Octavia, she deliberately stood behind in all her classes to make sure she'd have to go through them again, saying that way she'd be able to teach Octavia everything she knew so that I didn't have to worry about it once my training started. Of course, she ended up graduating at 18, top of the class just like I knew she would. After the graduation and talking with her parents, she came back to my house where Octavia was waiting with a surprise 'party' for Y/N in which she wholeheartedly gave half the credit for her high marks to Octavia since they spent the afternoons studying together. That was the first, and only, night her parents allowed her to stay at my house. Knowingly, at least. Of course, they spoke with my mother asking her to keep an eye on me; not that we could do anything surrounded by people and with Octavia with us 24/7 but, of course, her parents didn't know about my sister.

\- "Hey, Blake!" –Clarence pushed me to the side- "Did you not hear your walkie? What are you daydreaming of now?"

\- "What? No." –I shook my head, taking out my walkie- "What?"

\- "It was Shumway." –he pointed to the hallway in front of us with his head- "You should run."

\- "Thanks, man."

\- "Yeah, you need to focus."

I slapped myself mentally as I moved towards Shumway's office, getting there and seeing two other guards in training waiting outside. _We are definitely getting the dance's shift._ The three of us went inside, receiving the news and being quickly dismissed back to our respective areas, with a reminder not to think the shift we had been given gave us a reason to think we had a free night or that we could engage in any way besides as guarding duty with the people there. They said the same every year and every year that guidance was ignored.

**\--------------**

**[Forward to the Masquerade Ball – BELLAMY'S POV]**

I had spoken with Y/N before doing anything insane on my own. Octavia was 16 and most kids her age went to the dance; I wanted her to have that, although I knew taking her outside our room was a risk but it was a masquerade after all, no one would know who she was and Y/N and I would both be there, making sure nothing happened to her. The day of the dance arrived and I had agreed to meet Y/N there, taking O with me after telling her about the surprise. She was so excited, she could barely stay put while I got ready that afternoon.

\- "Alright, ready?" –I smiled taking her hand in mine.

\- "Yes!" –Octavia chuckled, straightening her mask and taking my hand- "Everything will be alright... right, Bell?"

\- "I promise." –I nodded at her- "Y/N will be there too. You've got nothing to worry about."

I opened the door and looked both ways, making sure no one was there to see us come out of our room and then walking with her to the area where the Masquerade took place. Luckily, not many people were around and no one bothering looking at us or more so, at her, twice. Once we got there, I discerned Y/N at the entrance, looking inside the room with a mask that matched Octavia's; she seemed to realize someone was looking at her, for she turned her head around, landing eyes on us, a smile finding its way to her lips as she waved her hand our way.

\- "I love your mask!" –Y/N was the first to speak.

\- "Bell gave it to me."

\- "Of course, he did." –she chuckled looking at me- "Everything's pretty calm in there." –I nodded- "Ready to have some fun?"

\- "I..."

I could tell Octavia was nervous about it, eyeing me before turning back to Y/N, who offered her her hand; O didn't waste another second to take it, Y/N looking at me and I nodded.

\- "I'll be right here."

\- "Prying on us." –Y/N pointed out as I shook my head, faking annoyance, taking her hand in mine and pulling her to me, peeking her lips before she moved away, winking at me- "Got it, cadet Blake. Have fun."

She laughed as she moved away from me with Octavia, both of them making their way to the dancing crowd. Y/N had told me O would for sure gain the attention of the boys; sure, it made sense, but I wasn't about to let any of them land hands on her. What I did not expect was the attention she gained too; not that she was aware of it as she kept dancing with O, both of them dancing together and having fun. I forgot about all the eyes on them for a moment, only seeing them in the room and my heart felt at ease; with Y/N by my side, I knew Octavia would have a good life. I knew I'd be forever grateful we met. I wished I could be able to just walk up to them and join them, I wanted to dance with Y/N. _Maybe as the party dies out and people start leaving..._ Everything went by quickly, nothing out of the ordinary: kids dancing, laughing and drinking some type of non-alcoholic drink, the guard doing its job peacefully. The atmosphere was light and calm, as it should have remained; but, as with everything in this damned ship, something always has to go wrong. The speakers started playing a message as the music stopped: a flare alert. _Fuck._ That meant everyone would be asked for their ID's. I crossed glances with Y/N, we both knew what this meant; I couldn't...

\- "Cadet Blake."

\- "Yes, sir." –I turned to see Shumway standing directly behind me- "You'll be in charge of taking the kids in smalls groups following the safety procedure to their assigned areas."

\- "I..."

\- "That's an order." –he cut me off before I could even try to get out of this one- "Once everyone is there, you'll be able to join them. Protecting the people comes first."

\- "Yes, sir."

As he moved away, I caught a glimpse of a panicked Octavia standing with Y/N, who had her gaze set on the nearest door, guarded by Roberts. She took Octavia's hand in hers and told her something in the ear, gaining a small nod from O, who lowered her face and stood looking down, moving behind Y/N who was walking straight to him. I panicked for a second: he had a scanner, there were a million things that could go wrong... Y/N took off her mask and smiled at him, his eyes landing on her way faster and flirtier than I'd have liked; she moved with him a couple steps from the door, leaving enough space for Octavia to walk behind him and get out of the room. _Yes._ Then I realized, she wouldn't know how to get home. I strode towards them when I was interjected by someone else.

\- "First group is ready to go, cadet." –one of the higher-ranking officers addressed me- "Get them to Sector 3, door X."

\- "I..." –I moved my gaze to the side door, Y/N and Octavia where no longer in sight, Rogers looking pissed as he landed eyes on me, realizing Y/N had to have pulled something out, hoping she'd be able to get home safe with O- "Yes, sir."

I resumed my work, keeping an eye out and my ears open in case I caught something regarding either Octavia or Y/N, but nothing came around. They were nowhere to be seen and they were definitively not in our designated place for the flare alert, for that's where I had been assigned now. I feared something could have happened to them. _What if they didn't get home? What if they were caught and... arrested? They'll float Y/N and..._ I couldn't allow myself to think like that.

\- "Everything's ready, sir." –the other cadet with me answered Shumway after he asked him whether we were clear to close the doors or not- "Everyone has been accounted for expect..."

\- "Hold up!"

My head shot up as I heard the familiar voice: Y/N. She was now at the door, breathing heavily as she gained a massive reprimand from Shumway for not being here in time, the doors closing just a second before he finished. She apologized and moved inside. I could tell she was faking being out of air as she looked around, her eyes landing on mine as I walked up to her.

\- "Are you okay?" –I asked her, moving my hands to her arms, searching her face- "What happened?"

\- "Cadet Blake, you're still on duty. Resume your work and move back to your assigned spot." –Shumway appeared from behind Y/N, moving his head, pointing at the place I was to stay until the alert finalized.

\- "I'm fine." –Y/N whispered, nodding at me- "Go."

She squeezed my arm and, even if I didn't know what had happened, her reassurance made me feel slightly more at ease. I stood in my spot for as long as the flare alert persisted, only able to move at the end to make sure the kids exited the place following the procedure. I couldn't wait to be over with all of it. Once everyone was out of there, I walked away, finally managing to escape from my shift and starting to look for Y/N; of course, she was still around there, waiting for me, looking down on Earth through one of the massive windows at the end of the hallway. Just like I expected her to be.

\- "Love."

\- "Can you imagine? Living down there?" –she didn't turn around as I moved to stand behind her, placing my hands on her waist- "I wish we could."

\- "Maybe one day." –I kissed the top of her head- "You alright?"

\- "Yeah." –she finally turned around, giving me a knowing look- "Everything's okay. You've got nothing to worry about."

\- "Thank you." –I kissed her forehead, resting then my chin over her head as she moved her hands inside my jacket, hugging my torso.

\- "I got you."

We might have been alone, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be someone listening to us, which is why we never mentioned O's name outside, but I knew she was safe, thanks to Y/N. We stood there, in silence, for a couple minutes. I could finally breathe again. I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to any of them; after all, it'd have been my fault for this stupid idea had been mine. But I learned my lesson.

\- "Dance with me."

\- "Y/N..." –I smiled down at her, her voice was gentle and nothing more than a whisper; I could physically feel myself going soft looking at her.

\- "You owe me a dance."

\- "Do I?"

\- "Yeah." –her quiet laugh made my heart skip a beat- "We couldn't do it at the Masquerade so now is as good of a time as it'll get."

\- "I was on duty."

\- "Please... did you see Roberts?" –she rolled her eyes- "He was more worried about going after every girl he could than the safety of the kids. Which was very helpful in the end, may I add."

\- "Well... contrary to him, I know how to do my job."

\- "I know, but your job now is asking me to dance." –she tilted her head before taking off her mask and leaving it on the bench in front of the window- "Can you do that?"

\- "I can't wait till we get our own place." –I shook my head amusedly, taking off my jacket as I was finally free for the night and putting it next to her mask- "We'll be dancing in peace all you want. That's the least I can do for you."

\- "I'm glad to hear that." -she smiled up at me- "If you dance with me now, I'll give you something in return, come on." –she crossed her arms over her chest as I didn't move- "Who knew it'd take me finding bait to get you to dance with me."

\- "You don't have to buy me, love." –I finally moved my hands to her waist, pulling her closer as she uncrossed her arms- "All my dances are yours."

\- "Remember that in two weeks."

\- "Why two weeks?"

\- "Well..." –she moved her hands to the back of my neck, her eyes boring into mine; the world could have ended right there and I swear I wouldn't have noticed- "I finished my training this morning and got the results for my final exam before the dance..."

\- "And...?" –I prompted her to continue, careful moves as I took her face in my hands.

\- "I said two weeks because it's quite possible I immediately signed us both to get our own place. Together."

\- "What!?"

\- "I'm officially an adult, Blake." –her smile was so big, innocent, almost childish, my heart ached inside my chest- "I passed all the trials and got the clearance from the high spheres: I'm officially a teacher now."

It wasn't as if I didn't know already she was going to get it and it wasn't as if I didn't know she'd manage to make it so fast but, still, it took me a second to fully comprehend what that meant. Since training to be a guard was one of the longest processes for training, we were allowed to ask for a room of our own after the second year but I had decided to wait for Y/N to finish her own to apply for one together. And it was all finally happening.

I moved my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me and kissing her, her lips sliding over mine as she reciprocated, her hands resting on my belt. Nothing could ever make me happier than knowing we were going to be finally able to move together as a couple, to expend the rest of our lives together like I had craved since I realized I had fallen hard for her. As we broke apart I hugged her, resting then my hands on her waist and pulling her up, spinning us both around as she laughed, holding onto my shoulders.

\- "Fuck, Y/N!" –I couldn't erase the smile from my lips- "I'm so fucking proud of you!"

\- "I'm proud of us."

\- "But you..." –I pulled her to my chest again, I only wanted to feel her against me, keep her as close to me as I could; I rested my chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around my torso- "You're amazing."

\- "I know." –she chuckled against my chest.

\- "I know you know." –I pulled her chin up- "But I'll keep reminding you so that you'll never forget."

\- "That means you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

\- "That's all I want." –my lips against her felt right, it didn't matter how many times we had kissed before, she felt right; we felt right- "But just for good measure..." –I pulled back a second to take off my cadet-first-lieutenant plaque and putting it around her neck as she looked at me with confused eyes- "You're not the only one ascending through her ranks, babe."

\- "No!" –she covered her mouth as her eyes flickered from mines to my jacket.

\- "You're officially kissing cadet major Blake, sweetheart." –I took my jacket to show her the new plaque I had hidden in one of my pockets, showing it to her as she smiled in complete awe, taking it from my hands.

\- "I must say..." –she rose her arms to put it around my neck, a flirty eyebrow raised my way- "Major Blake has a very attractive ring to it." –she moved her hands slowly down my neck, caressing my skin before resting her palms over my chest.

\- "Two weeks suddenly feels like a lot of time." -I chuckled, taking her hands in mine before she moved them further down- "Let's start with the dance I owe you."

\- "Alright..." -she rolled her eyes playfully- "I'll settle for that."

There was no music playing, just the light sound of the engine machines of the ship in the distance, voices so far away from us, I couldn't even make up what they were saying, the rush of boots on the floor and the flickering of the light over our heads but, somehow, it felt right. Just me and Y/N, in each other's arms, moving slowly in front of the window. Y/N rested her head over my chest, her arms wrapping around my torso as she looked out of the window, so I simply rocked us from side to side in silence, enjoying her presence and how easy it was to be with her even if words weren't interchanged.

\- "I love you." -Y/N whispered, moving her head slightly up.

\- "Good." -I smiled at her, her eyes squinting as she smiled back at me- "I'm so in love with you... I don't know what I'd do without you."

\- "You'd probably be just fine." -she shrugged her shoulders- "Lonelier and grumpier but still alright."

\- "You think so little of yourself sometimes..." -I shook my head, taking her chin in my hand and kissing her slow, her hand finding my other, intertwining our fingers together, a sigh of content leaving her lips as we broke apart- "My life would be nothing without you, Y/N."

\- "I hope you'll still feel like that in two weeks." -she chuckled, moving back enough to meet my eyes- "When we move in and we spend so much time together you'll want to kick me out."

\- "Sweetheart..." -I pulled her to me as I rested my back against the wall- "You already live with me, there's nothing about you that I don't know."

\- "Are you sure?" -her eyes were looking so hard into mine, had we been alone or had we had our own room...

\- "You have clothes in my closet, you've been getting out of class and coming to my house, you have lunch and dinner with us all the time."

\- "I don't exactly sleep there, do I?"

\- "That won't be because I don't want you to..."

\- "I want to too." -she smiled, leaning her body against mine.

\- "Waking up with you in the morning..." -I moved my hands to her lower back- "showering..."

\- "Try not to get too excited too early, sweetheart." -she mocked me, kissing my nose- "I'm just so proud of you, I know how hard it's been lately..."

\- "You have nothing to worry about, I promise. We're going to be okay."

\- "I know." –she smiled, moving from my arms and taking my jacket and putting it on- "I seriously can't wait to get out of my parent's."

\- "Who's getting too excited too early now, huh?" -I crossed my arms over my chest, allowing my eyes to travel down her body; I loved it when she put on my jacket, it forced a smile on my face every time cause that meant she was mine and...

\- "Come back to the present, Blake." –Y/N's light-hearted but playful tone forced me to look into her eyes again- "No more brooms closet."

\- "I'm glad cause it's fucking uncomfortable there."

\- "You are telling me?" –she chuckled as she shook her head- "Trust me, I know."

\- "So..." –I pulled her to me- "You go down there often?"

\- "Just when you're available." –she moved her hands to the sides of my neck- "And just because you're cute."

\- "Lucky me, then."

\- "Don't worry, sweetheart..." –she pulled me down to her, her lips inches from mine and her hot breath forcing a shiver down my spine- "... we'll be finally having some fun alone together before you know it."

I bit her lower lip, pulling her flush against me, my mind already running wild with all the things we could finally do now that we were both officially adults with a job. Fuck, I couldn't wait.

\- "Finally." –I whispered against her lips.

\- "You still owe me a dance." -she looked up at me, resting her chin on my chest and moving my arms over her shoulders so that she could put all her weight against me, her hands on the band of my pants.

\- "Is this your way of finally asking me out?" -I looked down at her- "Could you repeat it? I don't think I heard you quite right..."

\- "You beat me to it a while ago, but sure." -she shrugged her shoulders- "I'm not asking you though, I'm stating it: you owe me a proper dance."

\- "Alright." -I kissed her forehead- "But I owe you more than just a dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are the best shit ever🍸


End file.
